


Parallels

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flashback fic, present/past tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: “Do you remember that night in the outback, Doctor?” The Master whispers to her, then gives a short laugh. “Of course you do - it was only a few weeks ago for you. It was seventy seven years ago for me but I remember it too… Oh, I remember it,” he grins, rutting his hips against hers lewdly.The Doctor and O spend the night together while her friends sleep in the outback, the Master is predictably disinclined to let the Doctor forget about it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It me again, spamming the tag... 
> 
> Possible dubious consent warning?? Not too much of a spoiler since it's in the tags and summary but basically they bang when she thinks the Master is O making her ability to consent slightly ambiguous since she doesn't know who she's sleeping with... you can take it and read it the way you want but here's the warning to be on the safe side if it’s a situation you’d rather avoid reading about.

“Bit nippy out here at night innit?”

Her friend glanced round at her from his place settled on the step of his wooden porch as the Doctor wandered out of his hut. 

“The temperate drops quite substantially overnight, yes.”

The Doctor rubbed at her arms. 

“Is your friend okay?” O asked. 

“Yaz? Yeah, a bit shaken I think but she’ll be fine. She’s tough. Told them all to try and get some sleep.”

“Doctor,” he said, as she came to stand next to him, “how did that happen? How do you think she got here? It - it doesn’t make _sense.”_

She shook her head, frowning. “I don’t know,” she said quietly, and sat down next to him on the step, looking out into the dark wildness surrounding them.

“Do you think they’re still out there?” O spoke after a moment.

“Somewhere,” The Doctor replied. “I think you scared them away for now though. Nice job by the way,” she complimented, bumping his shoulder with her own. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, “Quite honestly I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“Ah, you shouldn’t be so surprised,” she smiled back, “You’re pretty brilliant you know. S’why I came.”

He looked tickled, looking away from her and rubbing at his face to try and hide the smile. It was infectious; she found herself smiling back. 

“It’s good to see you by the way Doctor,” O said after a moment, giving her a shy glance. “truly.”

She tilted her head at him. “It’s good to see you too.”

“You looked, uhh,” he chuckled, scratching his face, “a little different last time we met.”

“Oh yeah,” she answered, shrugging. “Changed my face. I do that.”

“Yes, I… I have done a little research.”

“Checking up on me?” She accused, but she was smiling and O’s cheeks flushed again. It was rather endearing. 

“Can you blame me?” He replied, “you’re quite the enigma. Anyone would be curious.”

She leant back on her hands, crossing her legs over at the ankles. “And what did you find out?”

“Not a great deal, unfortunately. A lot of inconsistencies, a lot of references that don’t make sense…”

She smiled wistfully, looking off into the darkened distance. 

“And you’re not going to tell me anything, are you?” He chuckled.

She shrugged. “I prefer to live in the present.”

—

Back in the present, the Doctor steps out of her Tardis, shoving aside memories of another night just recently that felt like a lifetime apart from this one, as she takes in the same man sitting across the room. The same but so, so different. She stands straight, letting the door click shut behind her and watches him turn his head to look at her. 

“What do you want?” The Doctor demands, arms folded over her chest; guarded; wary. 

The Master smiles at her from his place in an armchair by large bay windows, glass of amber liquid in hand. There is nothing but space outside. She glances round the room; dimly lit, but grand. A little desk, sofa, bar in the corner and a large ornate bed in the middle. Ensuite off to the side. A hotel room of some sort, on one of the star cruisers, fortieth century if her readings are right. She stands straight, comforting hum of the Tardis at her back. 

“And why have you called me here?” She continues. “Can’t pay your bill?”

He snorts, uncrossing his legs and getting to his feet to wander over to the little bar in the corner. “Please. When have I ever paid a bill?”

She scoffs. “That’s true.”

He turns his back to her to pick up a bottle, pops open the cap. “Drink?”

“No thanks,” she says. “Can’t stand the stuff.”

“Hmm,” he hums, refilling his own before downing it in one gulp. He sets down the glass before turning to face her, and strolling across the room. Footsteps steady. A confident predator advancing. She was _not_ anyone’s prey. 

She shoots out a hand and plants it on his chest when he gets close enough, stopping him from advancing any further.

“What are you doing?” She says like he is an irritation. 

His hand comes up to cover her own on his chest and he steps in closer anyway, using his weight against the pressure of her arm as his other hand reaches out to brush back a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. She jerks her head away. 

“Don’t touch me,” she snaps. 

The Master grins at her. 

“That’s not what you said in the outback.”

Her face flushes, knees going a little weak at the sharp reminder. She’d been rather hoping they could move on without ever mentioning that again. But this was the Master. Of course they couldn’t. _Of course not_. 

He steps in closer still, pressing her against her Tardis. 

“Do you remember that night, Doctor?” He whispers to her, then gives a short laugh. “Of course you do - it was only a few weeks ago for you. It was seventy seven years ago for me but I remember it too… Oh, I remember it,” he grins, rutting his hips against hers lewdly.

“You’re disgusting,” she snarls at him, shoving him back. “Pretending to be someone else - pretending to be my friend was one thing, but to go that far…” she curls her lip, furious now she’s thinking about it properly. 

“Oh come on Doctor it’s not like you didn’t want it.” He leans in, bringing his mouth to her ear to murmur the next words into it lowly; “You were practically gagging for it.”

She swings at him but he’s shot out of the way, laughing; giggling, and fury bubbles inside her. 

“I didn’t want _you_ ,” she spits, “I didn’t consent to doing that with _you!_ I never would.”

“Oh now… I think we both know that’s a lie,” he purrs, and despite herself, she feels her cheeks flush. She turns her face away.

“That was a long time ago.”

“And yet I find myself recalling it like it was yesterday. Just like that night in the outback...I remember what you said to me you know… I remember every little noise, and sigh… every plea…”

She swallows hard. “Well good,” she says shortly, “I hope your memory serves you well because it was the last time it ever happened.”

He grins - like he’s humouring her, and it infuriates her. 

She glares at him a moment before deciding she’s tired of his games, and turns back to her Tardis. “I’m leaving.”

The wind is almost knocked out of her as he slams her against her own Tardis doors, his front to her back this time, one hand like a vice on her hip and the other snaking up to knot in her hair. It startles her a little; this proximity. The Master has always been unpredictable and they’ve had many a fight in their various regenerations but this closeness, the way he was using his body pressed up against hers to bend her to submission was new and… unsettling. Was it because of what happened between them in the outback? Because he’d discovered the way her body reacted to his own; _learnt her_? The Doctor is furious with herself when she feels heat pool between her legs as he ruts against her again and realises that it’s working. She jerks in his hold, trying to throw him off, but he pins her harder. 

“Do you remember how I touched you?” He breathes into her ear as her hearts start to race, “How I kissed you? Kissed your mouth and… your body. My hands on you… my touch where you needed it… where you were hot and wet… aching for me…”

She inhales shakily, _damn him_ , squirming against the Tardis and the hot body against her own, trying not to recall the very vivid memories he was pouring into her mind. 

“Of course I had to pretend to be that human idiot, gentle… soft. A little fumbling. Imagine how I could make you feel with all that stripped away? Imagine how _I_ could make you feel…”

Her back has arched without her permission, his hand slipping from her hip round to press against her lower abdomen, pulling her lower body back tight against his own, letting her feel how much he wants her. She swallows hard, forcing herself to clear her throat.

“That’s the problem,” she speaks quietly, teeth gritted. “I don’t want _you.”_

“Hmm,” he hums, and she can feel his smirk against the side of her neck when he presses his lips there. “You wanted O though.”

The Doctor closes her eyes, brow furrowed as memories of that night spring forth; vivid and bright. He was right; she had. She _did_. 

\--

“That’s fair,” O nodded in response to her, “a good philosophy actually, stops one dwelling too much on things that have passed.”

She tilted her head in agreement, unable to argue with those wise words.

O cleared his throat, but didn’t say anything else.

“Yes?” She said after a moment when he didn’t speak again. 

“Huh?”

She turned to glance at him with a raised eyebrow. “I can hear you thinking. You want to ask me something.”

He chuckled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Not… ask you so much as…”

“What is it?” She looked back at him curiously. 

“Well I just -” He gestured to her with a hand. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad you came. And to say thank you for believing in me. I was so used to being laughed at and then you came along…”

He trailed off and she placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. 

“Even before - all this,” he gestured around. “You’ve always been a good friend to me. I know we’ve only met before the once and we haven’t really spoken a great deal but - I feel very lucky to get to know you at all.”

He glanced at her and she smiled and there was a pause when they just looked at each other a moment - she could tell O was thinking very hard but about what she wasn’t sure. - Until he leant in and pressed his lips gently to hers. 

It was a surprise but not unwelcome, but before the Doctor had a chance to react he pulled back again, looking away. 

“Sorry, I - I shouldn’t have done that,” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks flushing. The Doctor smiled.

“It’s okay.” She tilted her head at him, “I didn’t mind.”

He glanced back round at her. “Y - you didn’t?”

The Doctor was a little surprised to find herself shaking her head. She really _hadn’t_ minded. It had been… nice, even. In fact she didn’t think she’d mind doing it again -

“C - can I…” She saw O’s eyes flicker down to her lips and licked them on instinct. “Can I kiss you again?”

She was nodding before she even thought about it, and when he leant in and pressed his lips to hers again they were warm, just like the hand that slipped to the side of her neck, the thumb brushing over her cheek as his lips caressed her own. 

_Kissing was nice_ , she decided, quite surprised to find how much she enjoyed it this time around, pressing her mouth eagerly back against his with a soft moan, hands sliding up to his shoulders of their own accord, wanting to be closer. The kiss deepened naturally, a soft tongue brushing against her own and she found herself making a quiet noise into his mouth, hand slipping to the back of his neck, nails scraping lightly against skin that prickled with heat despite the cool of the night around them. 

The Doctor found she was quite content sitting there, kissing O, and felt no need to stop, enjoying the sensations as his hand slipped from her neck down to her side and curled around her waist beneath her coat, heat building pleasantly between them as the kiss continued. It had been a long time since she’d kissed anyone and it was nice; this closeness. O was nice. 

\--

The Master’s hands are tight in her hair, keeping her head pulled back so he can thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth as she groans and kisses him back, revelling in the hiss he gives when she takes his bottom lip between her teeth and _bites_. 

“Play nice my dear,” he growls as he pulls away, and the Doctor drags her nails down over his sides where her hands are settled up under his shirts. 

“Since when have you ever wanted _nice_?” She spits, and he slides his hands from her hair down to her chest, grabbing her nipples and pinching them hard through the thin material of her shirts. She gasps, arching into the touch despite herself, the shock of pain shooting to her clit and making her core throb. He is fumbling with her shirts now, shucking her jacket and braces so he can yank them and her bra over her head, leaving her top half bare to the assault of rough hands and and a hungry mouth. The Doctor throws her head back where she is pinned to the Tardis as he sucks and bites at her soft skin, marking her as his own, and she hates herself every second. 

\--

The hand on her waist was caressing her skin, stroking lightly over her shirts and when O’s thumb brushed the underside of her breast the Doctor found a noise of surprise leaving her throat at the unexpected twinge of arousal that sprung to life inside her. Okay. Those were new, yes, and apparently they were sensitive in such situations. Keen to investigate further, she covered his hand with her own, guiding it to cup her breast and encouraging him to squeeze, breaking from the kiss when she found herself gasping in response. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He murmured, as breathless as she, panting against her parted lips. 

“No,” she breathed, pulling her shirts out of her trousers and moving his hand again, pushing it up beneath her top so she could feel his touch on her skin. 

Her mouth fell open in a gasp when his fingers slipped beneath the band of her sports bra to glide over a hardened nipple, and she dropped her head to his neck, breathing hard into his skin, nipping a little at dark flesh as he caressed her and she felt desire build hot and unfamiliar between her legs. 

She wanted… 

Something she hadn’t wanted in a long time. What would be the harm? She liked O, he was good, and clever and kind, and judging by the way he was touching her chest and had kissed her so deep and sweetly, he promised to be a surprisingly skilled lover. 

The Doctor tugged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply, trying to tell him what she was asking as she arched against him, letting out a small whimper while she sucked on his tongue. He got the message, pulling away after a moment, flushed. 

“We should -”

“What?” She uttered, very out of breath. O got to his feet and offered his hand, and she found herself slipping her own into it, allowing herself to be tugged up and lead around to the back of the house. It was darker there, and there was a little porch swing nestled in close to the house, a couple of tattered pillows settled on it and an old blanket. He led her over to it and tugged her to sit down next to him, leaning back in to kiss her straight away, giving a muffled noise of surprise when she twisted round and climbed into his lap. 

“Are you sure Doctor?” He mumbled against her lips as she pushed cool hands beneath his shirts and tugged at his trousers. 

She laughed breathlessly, a puff of air against his mouth. “Never sure about anything.”

“I -”

“It’s fine,” she uttered impatiently, kissing him again and grabbing his hand to guide it down inside her trousers. “Want this.”

“Me too,” O groaned as his fingers slipped into slick folds, “I want this more than anything.”

\--

Squeaking in protest at the lack of foreplay when the Master shoves two fingers up inside her, the Doctor lets her head fall back against the door with a thud. 

“You’re dripping for me already,” he growls into her neck, forcing his fingers in deeper, kicking her legs apart with one of his own. Not to be outdone, the Doctor reaches down and grabs at the bulge in his trousers. 

“And you’re hard as a rock from a little kiss,” she taunts, squeezing him, delighting in the effect she has on him when his hips buck forward into hers and his fingers still inside her. Abruptly he yanks his hand out of her pants and throws her away from him, over towards the bed in the middle of the room. 

“Undress,” he growls at her, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she snaps back, despite the fact that she was already topless and probably looked quite the sight, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. 

He gives her an impatient look. “You know where this is going, why do you have to make everything so difficult?”

She lifts her chin. “I want you to do it. I want to see you kneel to take my boots off.”

He frowns at her, fingers pausing on the fastening of his trousers, shirt shucked. “Not gonna happen,” he says, shoving them down. 

“Shame.” She looks down at her shoes. “Because these laces are _really_ tight, they’re not coming off any other way. Guess my trousers are gonna have to stay on. We can make it work but I got the impression you wanted me naked…” Knowing exactly what she is doing to him, she’s smirking when he crosses the floor to her in three strides and shoves her down on the bed, dropping to the floor to yank angrily at the laces of her boots. 

She lifts her feet one at a time for him to yank off her boots and socks, then raises her hips when he rips open her trousers so he can tug them off. Her underwear follows, hitting the floor somewhere with a soft thud and when he clambers up onto the bed on top of her they are both bare and panting. 

“Are you thinking about that night now?” The Master growls to her, yanking her leg up by his hip, grinding himself against her wet core and making her keen. “Thinking about how he touched you, how he fucked you?”

The Doctor’s breath catches in her throat as visions, memories dance before her eyes, another night, the same man - but not. She swallows. 

“What’s your point?” She says hoarsely, and he braces himself on his hands either side of her head so he can look down at her. 

“I’m just wondering if you remember what it was like… how gentle he was, how carefully he fucked you…” He leans in closer, tongue flicking out to lick at her lips - she chases it, and he snaps, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging, quick and sharp, leaving her gasping and bleeding when he pulls back to look down at her with a dangerous smile. “Because I’m not him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will (hopefully) be up tomorrow! Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once O had her trousers undone, the Doctor clambered off his lap, standing so she could let them drop, followed by her underwear which she pushed impatiently down her thighs, clumsily kicking the lot off along with her boots and climbing back into his lap, bare from the waist down. 

They both sighed when she dragged her hips over his, her wet core gliding over his hardness, and she felt him reach down between them with one hand, other braced on her hip and she held onto his shoulders for balance as he lined himself up with her entrance and guided her slowly down. 

A deep groan left her lips as she sunk down on him, feeling herself stretch, body trembling at the unfamiliar feeling. She winced a bit and he noticed and paused, panting as hard as her, she noted when he caught her eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He asked in a soft tone. 

“Mhm, yep, course I am,” she squeaked out, trying to focus on breathing evenly through her nose. 

“Are you… sure?”

She nodded tightly. “Yes. Just… been a while.”

It wasn’t a lie. It had. It had been… decades - maybe even centuries - and never in this body. She supposed that made it technically virginal, but she had never been one for technicalities - or archaic terms designed to make women feel like they were defined by men. 

She felt O shift where he sat, his hands stroking gently over her bare thighs as the movement made her grunt a little. 

“Maybe I should take over?” He suggested, and after a pause in which she considered - she wasn’t  _ really _ certain how to move now she was up here, of course she knew in theory but being on the opposite side of this was a little disconcerting - she nodded, letting him lift her off his lap and maneuver them around, settling the Doctor down on her back on the rickety bench. 

He didn't push straight back inside her like she expected, instead he leant down and rucked up her top to drop kisses up over the plane of her stomach. Her abdominal muscles clenched beneath the feather light touches and she threaded her hands into his dark hair, head tilting back against the cushions as a sigh left her lips. 

It had been so,  _ so  _ long since she’d been touched like this - in her last form she hadn’t been in favour of physical contact at all, but this body seemed rather receptive to it, every kiss sending tingles running pleasantly down her spine as she felt the dampness between her legs grow wetter still, and squirmed beneath him. 

His hands pushed up her top further, baring her chest to the cool night air, but his mouth was hot, almost searing as he kissed her there, taking a hardened pink nipple between his lips and sucking in a way that had her gasping, writhing beneath him with want.

“Pretty - pretty good at the foreplay thing aren’t you?” She husked breathlessly. He smiled up at her and she felt something flutter in her chest.

“Just you wait,” he said, and his kisses started to move back down again, over her stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button and teeth nipping lightly over her hip until he settled fully between her legs and she realised - 

“ _ Oh.” _

His head popped up. “Yes?”

“No,” she huffed out a laugh, “I didn’t mean - I just, umm… you can carry on,” she said a bit awkwardly. 

Tonight was a night of many firsts, it seemed. 

\--

The Master bites her neck and chest, then opens his mouth over her nipple and bites down so hard on that she yelps, hands flying to his hair to yank him away from her. 

He’s laughing, sitting back on his heels as she pushes him so she can sit up off her back too, scowling at him, chest smarting. 

“Come on Doctor,” he grins darkly, “I know you always liked things a little rough. Although... you did seem to respond quite well to the gentler touch...” He reaches up to brush the backs of his fingers delicately over her cheek and she slaps his hand away, glaring at him. The Master grabs her wrist and shoves her back down, leaning in so she can feel the hot brush of his lips by her ear when he speaks; “Gonna let me go down on you again love?” He purrs quietly, a hint of mirth in his tone that sets the Doctor on edge even as she feels wetness pool between her legs at his suggestion, “Just like you let a man you barely knew…”   
Anger coils inside her at that, and she pushes him, hard enough to flip them over so she is kneeling over the Master on his back beneath her. 

“I did know him. I’d known O for ages. You know that, since it was  _ you _ deceiving me the whole time.”

“Didn’t know who he really was though, did you?” He smirks. 

She looks down at him furiously, chest heaving as she seethes - she should leave. Just get off him and get dressed, walk back into her Tardis and fly away, pretend she never came; pretend she’d never caved. They hadn’t done anything so far, it could be chalked down to an insignificant moment of weakness that she wouldn’t let happen again. 

The Master looks up at her with dark eyes, his tongue flickers out to wet his lips, slightly parted and her eyes drop to them, traitorous brain assaulting her with visions and memories, hot flashes of those beautiful dark eyes that looked at her like they saw into her soul (they probably could) gazing up at her from between her legs as he’d - 

“Get up,” she snaps, yanking at him, forcing images from her head. 

“Huh?” The Master blinks, looking thrown for once.

“ _ Up _ ,” she grinds out, pulling at him until he gets the message and is kneeling up before her, the Doctor sitting on her heels so she can grasp his cock in one hand, other hand braced on his hip and bend down to take him into her mouth, determined to take back some control over this situation. 

“ _ Ohhh _ , yes,” he hisses above her, hands going straight to her hair, burying in it, letting it slide between his fingers and clenching tight as she starts moving her head. He yanks at her, dragging her down until she gags and she bites down on him in retaliation, nails of her other hand digging so hard into his hip she’s certain she’s drawing blood. 

Good, she thinks, hoping it hurts. 

This, at least is a part of sex that’s still familiar despite her new anatomy, and she works him with her mouth and hand, enjoying the way his breathing grows ragged and his hips jerk every now and again; his control slipping. 

“Wait, stop,” he’s suddenly panting urgently, hands tight in her hair, voice strained, “Stop I’m not - not finishing without fucking you.”

The Doctor takes him deeper into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking, triumphant as she listens to the way he gasps and grunts, ignoring the ache between her own legs in favour of raking her nails down over his hip.

Hands clench in her hair and yank her up, the Master’s cock falling from her mouth as she gasps in pain.

“I said,” he growls, breathing hard as he shoves her down on the bed beneath again, “I’m not done without fucking you.”

She looks up at him, both of them panting hard, and raises an eyebrow.

“Get on with it then.”

\--

The first swipe of O’s tongue against her red hot core dragged a gasp from her lips, and she licked them hastily, head tipped back against the cushions as her chest rose and fell rapidly and she stared up at the rickety wooden porch above them, trying to get used to the feeling of a hot (very talented, mind) tongue flicking and working between her legs. 

It felt  _ good _ , so good - better than she’d expected. Not that she’d actually even thought about doing this since she’d had this body, funnily enough, just from her assumptions from any previous experiences from the other side. His mouth was warm and open against her, and once he’d mapped out her shape thoroughly, tongue delving into every crevice, he focused on her clit, alternating between sucking at it and flicking his tongue over the swollen bud rhythmically until she was a writhing, moaning mess. 

Her arm was thrown over her eyes as pleasure built and centered between her legs, the Doctor quite certain she was about to experience her first orgasm as a woman. 

“Oh,” she panted, voice becoming urgent as her other hand threaded in his short dark hair, “Don’t stop,  _ don’t stop _ …” O wrapped his hands around the tops of her thighs and pressed in deeper, tongue moving fast over the Doctor’s clit and seconds later she burst apart, body shuddering as white hot pleasure ripped through her. “Oh!” She gasped at the unfamiliar but incredible sensation, hand clenched in his short hair to anchor herself, “Oh, oh,  _ oh…” _

“That’s my name,” O grinned up at her charmingly from between her legs, panting as hard as she as she came back to where she was, chest heaving and body still quivering. “Don’t wear it out.”

She laughed, rolling her eyes fondly and tugging at him until he crawled up over her so she could pull him down into a kiss, sucking at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. Despite the orgasm - or probably helped along by it - the Doctor was practically throbbing with want by the time he settled fully over her, thighs falling open readily to accommodate him. There wasn’t much room on the little double swing seat but they made it work

“Ready?” He broke the kiss to murmur, and she nodded, letting out a sigh as he slid back inside her.

It had felt foreign, and stretchy and a little painful the first time, but soothed by the pleasant buzz of the recent climax, this time it definitely felt  _ good _ , and the Doctor’s eyes fluttered closed as she laid her head back and focused on the full, comfortable feeling coming from between her legs. 

When O started to move he was steady and careful, thrusting into her shallowly at first before he pressed deeper, moving slow, letting her shift her hips beneath him as she got used to the feeling and found a rhythm that matched his.

\--

The Master is heavy on top of her and thick inside her, his breath hot on her neck and shallow in her ear as his hips rut into her, deep and hard, nearly taking her breath away so quickly as she clings to him and takes all he can give. 

“Think of yourself that night,” he pants into her ear as he moves within her, “letting him fuck you like this when you didn’t even know who he was,” he taunts.

“Shut up,” the Doctor snaps.

“Letting him strip you practically bare outside where anyone could come out and see… letting him put his mouth all over you and his fingers and cock inside you -”

“Shut  _ up!” _

“Opening your legs for him like the little slut you are -“

“ _ Shut up!” _ She snaps, almost ready to hit him. She shoves at him hard enough to topple him over, following him round, getting up on top of him and pinning him there, small hands against his neck. “You don’t get to call me that just because I’m a woman now,” she rages, voice shaking with fury.

“Why not?” He rasps, hands going to her hips to try to tug her down onto his cock again. She holds herself away. He gasps, choking a bit and she releases the pressure just enough for him to draw a ragged breath and rasp out a sentence; “It was perfectly fine for you to rip off my perception filter and throw me to the Nazis when I have dark skin now.”

He says the words flippantly but his eyes pierce her deep and her mouth falls open, unable to respond for a few suspended seconds. She lets go of his neck, sitting up on top of him. 

“I - that’s not - I didn’t -“

“Oh but you  _ did _ ,” he growls, “you’re not above using anything at your disposal when it comes to winning Doctor, and you don’t need to pretend you’re better around me. I  _ know you.” _

He uses her distraction to throw her down again, pressing her down on her front this time, wasting no time in sinking back inside her, arm looped around her hips to pull her up to him. But he holds still this time, buried in her to the hilt, his hand moving down and fumbling until his fingers slip over her clit and she gives a gasp, body jolting. The Master pulls her head up by her hair to mouth at the side of her neck as he starts moving again, slower this time but his thrusts still deep and hard, his teeth sinking into her skin and sucking hard at her neck as she thinks about what he said. She knows she will have purple marks there tomorrow. 

“You’re right,” she finally grinds out.

He lifts his head. “I’m sorry - what was that?”

“I said you’re right - I shouldn’t - shouldn’t have done that, with the perception filter. It was wrong. And I’m… sorry,” she bites it out, the word feeling foreign on her tongue aimed at  _ him. _

He stops moving. “ _ Thank you,  _ Doctor. Truly,” he says, his tone mocking. He grins cruelly by her neck and presses down on the bottom of her back to tilt her hips, pulling her back against him, down onto his cock. “You’re still a slut though.”

She gasps as he starts thrusting into her again, fast this time, fast and hard and so,  _ so good _ , despite the fact that she was furious with him.

\--

“Kiss me,” the Doctor panted as O moved inside her, fingers curling in his hair, “kiss my neck.” He did as she asked, leaning down to kiss her there so gently she moaned, head tipping back as she rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. 

\--

“Why did you do it?” The Doctor finds herself blurting out as the Master pins her wrists to the bed where he’s flipped her over again so he can look down into her face as he fucks her hard. She looks straight up into his dark eyes. “Why did you take me like that? You were so different,” she finds herself breathing, feeling a twinge between her hearts, “You were so… kind, and soft and gentle… how was that you?” She knows; he’s the master of deception, he always has been, and the gloating grin he flashes her as he pauses on top of her makes her wish she’d kept her mouth shut. 

He withdraws almost completely, holding himself over her with just the tip of his cock inside her, pulling back when she thrusts her hips up to take him back in and releasing a hand to pin them to the bed. She’d be impressed at his core strength if her body wasn’t wound up and buzzing, screaming at her in protest at the pause in stimulation. 

“Maybe I just thought I’d give it a try,” he drawls, pushing back into her, too slowly to give her any friction. He moves back again. “Perhaps I wondered what it could be like between us if we were different.” Another thrust and she gasps, hips squirming in his grip. He stays sheathed inside her, moving his mouth to her ear, and holding still as he growls into it; “Maybe O just needed to break you in gently so I could fuck you the way we both want.”   
She gasps, body contracting around him, cursing herself for responding to his words, eyes slamming shut as he starts pounding into her again, thinking of a different night, trying to prove to herself that he was  _ wrong. _

\--

O felt so good on top of her and inside her, and the Doctor quickly decided that sex was something she was very much in favour of this time around, and resolved to try it more often. She gave herself a little shake when she realised she was only thinking about that in terms of more often with  _ O _ \- when that was likely to not be possible, since they would be going their separate ways after all this was over again. Well, she thought as his kisses moved over her throat, his tongue lapping at her skin and his pubic bone brushing against her clit just right at the end of every deep thrust, perhaps she could visit. Just now and again. She had his number after all. And she always had liked the outback. 

“You feel so good Doctor,” O groaned quietly into her neck, and she nodded hastily. 

“You too.”

“Are you close again?” He breathed, “I want to make it good for you.”

“You are,” she uttered back, holding him tight to her, growing breathless, “I am, I am.”

“Me too,” he groaned, braced on his forearms over her, one hand stroking through her hair, lips brushing her jawline, beard tickling under her chin. He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and kissed her when she came, letting her moan and gasp into his open mouth, fumbling to shove a hand down between them and draw out her climax with fingers slipping clumsily over her clit. Her head swam and she saw stars laying beneath O that night, whole body flooded with pleasure. He whispered her name like it was a prayer against her lips when he came, and the Doctor turned her head so her lips could brush his ear, breathing his in turn. 

“ _ O…” _

\--

She thinks back to that moment now, as he slams into her, thinks of soft lips on her neck and muffled sighs in her ear that made her feel calm and peaceful as the heat of pleasure had built steadily between her legs where they were connected. She thinks of that different man she’d had on top of her, inside her, and how that wasn’t really a different man, it was  _ the Master  _ all along, holding her, touching her, making love to her in every way he wasn’t now, and suddenly she wants to cry. 

“Stop,” she says, suddenly feeling like she can’t breathe with the weight of him on her chest. “Stop, I want to stop,” her voice is high and frantic, and she half expects him to pay her no mind, to hold her down and finish what was so close to an end, but to her surprise his hips still and he holds himself over her, blinking down into her face with a frown.    
“What?”

“Get off me.”

“You can’t be serious -” He half scoffs, but she pushes at him, and is relieved when he pulls out and lets her shove him off her so she can roll away onto her side, clutching at her chest as she gasps for breath. 

“What’s the matter with you?” He grunts out after a moment. 

The Doctor swallows down the ache in her throat, takes a deep breath and sits up, swinging her legs off the bed. 

“I just don't - this - I have to go,” she stammers out, gathering her clothes and throwing them on hastily. She gets her shirt on inside out and her boots on the wrong feet but she doesn’t care, stumbling over to the Tardis with her braces hanging loose and coat bundled in her arms. 

She makes to fling it open but jumps when a hand shoots out and slams it shut, spinning her round and throwing her back against it where she finds herself pinned by the Master’s naked body. 

“What the hell are you playing at?” He growls, angry. “You can’t just -”

“I’m sorry,” she finds herself apologising. Then frowns and shakes her head. “No - I’m not sorry. I can’t be here with you when all you do is lie and manipulate,” she spits, looking up into his face seething with fury. “You pretended to be my friend just to mess with my head - got me into your bed and all just so you could throw it back in my face -“

“That’s not -“

“ _ I’m talking!”  _ She roars, shoving at his chest so he stumbles back from her. He looks a little startled, blinking at her where he stands. “But you know what hurts?” She says, quieter but a dangerous edge to her voice as she stalks closer, glares up at him. “What really hurts is that felt  _ real _ . Me and O - it felt so real but it can’t have been because it was  _ you  _ and you don’t feel anything for anybody and I hate myself for letting you trick me like that!” She gives him another shove when she’s done, and he staggers back a bit more. 

“Are you done?” He says. 

She flies forward, hand raised to sock him one straight in the face because yes she’s a pacifist and she doesn’t condone violence but she’s  _ angry _ and hurt and she wants to hurt him too. He grabs her wrist easily before she can strike him, flinging her round and shoving her back down onto the bed with an angered growl. 

“You’re trying my patience Doctor,” he snarls, wrists caught in his hands. She spits in his face. 

“Your existence tries mine.”

She makes to wrench out of his hold again, limbs flying, but he holds tight to her, pinning her on her on her back with her wrists beside her head and his weight holding her down. He was larger and stronger than her this time and it wasn’t  _ fair _ . 

“Get  _ off!”  _ She rages, fury burning brighter when she feels tears sting in her eyes.

“Look will you just listen to me,” he grinds out as she struggles beneath him. “I just want to talk to you - Doctor!” 

“No,” she begs, throat aching, trying to twist out of his arms.

“Doctor  _ \- Doctor -  _ goddamnit will you stop wriggling and just let me-“

She gasps when he settles between her legs, his weight pinning her down, trapping her there beneath him and holding her still, hips pressed into hers so she can feel him, hot and hard between her legs. 

“Doctor look at me,” he utters after a moment, and she shakes her head stubbornly, a tear rolling down her cheek. “That was me alright,” he grunts out, “It was us.”

She shakes her head again, hearts aching. 

“I hate you,” she whispers, head turned to the side. 

“You didn’t hate O.”

“Because O wasn’t you!” She exclaims, voice cracking on the words as she finally looks up into his face. It’s a mistake; his expression is soft, dark eyes boring down into her own, looking at her like he can see into her very soul.    
“He was me,” he whispers, and she feels the soft brush of his mind against her own, asking for contact. She shakes her head. 

“No.”

“Let me show you.”

“ _ No _ ,” she says, but her treacherous mind opens to him anyway, she feels her senses engulfed with him, feels her hearts ache as their four beat rhythm syncs with another. She closes her eyes and lets it carry her, feels his thoughts wrapping around her own and sees them, together in the outback, sees herself from the Master’s point of view, spread out beneath him, head tipped back, mouth open.  _ Beautiful _ , she thinks, stunned to realise the thought was  _ his _ , a memory, a throwback to that night and what he felt.  _ My Doctor. _

She snaps her eyes open, looking up at him with them wide, chest rising and falling rapidly as she searches his gaze for a flicker of anything that would tell her this was a joke. 

He reaches down and slowly unfastens her trousers. 

“Let me show you.”

She shakes her head as she lifts her lips so he can slide them off, letting him tug them off her legs and hearing the dull thud of them and her underwear hitting the floor again. He peels her shirts up and off so she is as bare as him again, laying flat on top of her so she can feel the double beat of his hearts against her own. It calms her, the familiar four time beat like a steady drum in her mind, and as she lets him fully inside and hears him murmur her name in her head it feels a lot like coming home. 

He shifts where he is laid on top of her, cock brushing through wet folds restlessly and she mewls, hips canting towards him on instinct. 

“Doctor?”

Still she hesitates, swallows and shakes her head. “This is a game,” she whispers. “Just another one of your -“

“It’s not.”

She frowns. “But - you -”

“This is us Theta, now,” he says, the use of her real name giving weight to his words. “Okay?”

She hesitates again but her hearts are pounding and her core is aching and so she nods, quickly, and sighs when he slides back inside her. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs aloud this time, the words pressed into her throat like a promise. She swallows. 

“Don’t say that,” she rasps, “it’s cliche and stupid.”

“I don’t just mean this body.”

Her lips part as the words settle heavy in her hearts, and she shakes her head, although what exactly she’s denying she doesn’t know. 

They are moving again, but steadier this time; slower, hips rocking more in synch, his forearms braced by her shoulders and her hands lightly touching his sides. She tips her head back, curling a leg around his waist to let him in deeper, sighing when the angle starts hitting her just right, building up that heat and pleasure between her legs again rapidly. 

Their connection is still open, and he murmurs to her inside her head as they move, nonsensical half phrases, gallifreyan words she hadn’t heard in millennia, and she opens her mind wider and lets him see how he’s making her feel; lets him see how deep in her being he has always been embedded.

The Doctor can feel the build of his orgasm just as surely as her own, and she chases it, moving quicker, their bodies joined and minds entangled so completely that by the time they climax together she isn’t sure which exclamations of pleasure are hers or his.

The Master groans contentedly as he rolls off her to collapse by her side, and the Doctor lets the air of the room cool her heated body, panting hard as four hearts race. As they get their breath back, she carefully untangles her thoughts from his, easing their minds apart until they are separate again and closing off the connection. 

As soon as she’s done so, the Master starts to laugh.

She turns her head to frown at him. “What’s so funny?”

“That,” he says, turning amused dark eyes on her, “Us. You thinking any of that was real. I just wanted to finish,” he’s still laughing, wheezing. She smiles back at him evenly, and her calm expression seems to give him pause. 

“I know,” she says. “And I just wanted to keep you distracted long enough to lock onto the location of your Tardis.”

He stops laughing abruptly. “What?”

The Doctor sits up, swinging her legs out of bed and bending to scoop up her clothes. “Just siphoned off a little charge - not too much, just enough to give my own ship a little boost, probably only power yours down for a few weeks. Just long enough for you to rack up a nice big hotel bill that you  _ are _ going to have to pay before you leave this time.”

She risks a glance back to see him staring at her where he’s still sprawled out naked, looking so utterly stunned it’s almost laughable.

“What?” 

She smirks where she sits, pulling on her clothes, hauling on both boots. “Did you really think I wouldn’t realise you called me here so you could charge your Tardis by powering down mine? Did a quick scan before I dropped in here, noticed your Tardis power was low, and detected the rig you’ve got hooked up right above the coordinates you sent me.” She smiles, pointing to her own Tardis in the corner. “Oh yeah - disabled that as soon as I came.” She leans in, face close to his, enjoying this moment, enjoying the utter shock on his face. “Shouldn’t have turned your back on me,” she says lowly before springing from the bed, too quick for his furious hands to catch her. He is yanked back as he tries to lunge after her and looks round in shock where his left wrist is bound to the headboard. 

The Doctor grins. “Also you  _ really _ shouldn’t lose your senses so completely just before you come. I could have pulled out a knife and slit your throat and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“ _ You -“ _ he seethes.

“Good catching up,” the Doctor sings, skipping over to her Tardis in the corner.

“You - if you think you won’t pay for this,” he’s raging, yanking at the tie round his wrist. It’s not a very complex knot - she’d been preoccupied at the time - and won’t hold him for long but his fingers and shaking with fury as he yanks at it helplessly at that moment, calling her every name under the sun.

“Enjoy the suite. I hear it’s  _ very expensive.  _ You're probably gonna have to work off the bill.”

“Wait!” He yells just before she can step into her ship. When she turns back to face him he is panting, hair mussed and sweaty, the picture of stress as he gives up yanking at the knot round his wrists and slumps back against the headboard.

“What?”

He gestures between them with a hand. “Which did you prefer?”

The Doctor blinks. “What?”

“Me,” he huffs, shoving his free hand through his hair, “or O.”

The Doctor swallows, fingers curling tight round the doorframe. “Does it matter?” She finally answers. “Neither of them were real, were they?”

He slumps down, inclining his head in resignation and she turns from him, and walks into her ship, letting the doors swing shut behind her. 

The Doctor leans back against them for a moment, brow furrowed, before she pushes away and strides up to the console, firing up her ship and flying away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you didn’t think I was gonna let these two have a soft cutesy ending did you? 😂 Thanks for reading I really hope you enjoyed this second part and that it made sense, and wasn't too much with the back and forth! Please please let me know what you thought your comments give me life! 🙏❤️


End file.
